Of Vice and Virtue
by Saiyachick
Summary: Pride. Greed. Envy. Wrath. Lust. Gluttony. Sloth. Explore the Seven Deadly Sins through the eyes of the Cullens, Bella, and Jacob. [Complete]
1. Pride in Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter One: Pride in Beauty**

-:-

I was told that I was beautiful ever since I was a little girl.

My mother and father would dote on me and call me their princess; their angel. I was always the favorite of the family. Relatives would spoil me, I had many suitors after me, and I got my way of things _every _time. Some would say I was perfection personified, but of course, _I _never said those things.

Our family was very well off. My father was a lawyer and my mother stayed at home to take care of me and of my twin brothers. It was quite peculiar. I got my mother's platinum-blond hair and yet my father's blue eyes; many told me that I was a mixture between the two of them. I had their wits, their beauty, their intelligence; I was everything that they were.

Men wrote poems and sonnets of my beauty. They called me a heaven-sent angel and wept at my very sight. I thought it was a bit silly, but I didn't mind. I secretly enjoyed the attention. I enjoyed the gifts I was showered with and the praise I received. I never got _too _wrapped up in the admirers and interest however; I was a lady. I was taught to never get into deep when it came to this kind of notice.

I was shy as a child. I blushed any time a boy or a man walked by and looked my way. I only spoke when another addressed me, yet with only short responses. I never felt at ease when it came to people other than my family. I loved running around our yard with my brothers and enjoyed swimming in the nearby lake. I would always play with our family dog and secretly take walks in the forest alone.

I was carefree and had no responsibilities. Even as I grew into my maturity and my body, the only thing that I was told was to remain a virtuous and chaste lady until I found a proper suitor. That wouldn't be too hard. I was, after all, heaven-sent.

Not every thing was so perfect about me though.

I had a flaw; shocking, yes I know. I had an affliction-a burden some would say. I suffered from fits and seizures from time to time. It was a well kept secret-a _very _well kept one. The only people whom knew of my affliction were my family; my kin. No, this did not include cousins or grandparents. No one could be trusted in such a harsh world.

I was a valuable asset to the family. My beauty and well-breeding could attract the richest of men. That was, after all, the only reason daughters were made; to make suitable marriages and to receive a nice income. I would have to marry and pray to God that no one would find out about my problem until then. Even during my marriage it would have been best to keep the flaw quiet.

Epilepsy wasn't an attractive quality when it came to bearing children.

At any moment I could go into shock and suffer from severe damage. I could bite my tongue or even dent my pretty little head. A scar on a sculpture would only devalue the asset. It wasn't acceptable.

Then it happened. I was taking a stroll through town with my mother to be fitted for a new gown to meet a suitor when the epilepsy had taken hold of me. The demons from hell consumed my body and the last I could remember were the rapid convulsions and the faint scent of blood reaching my nose.

I heard my mother scream in horror as my head collided with the stone floor. My mind was clouded with the commotion; I knew then I was ruined. I could hear but I couldn't see; I was alive and yet I was dead. I felt myself being picked up in the arms of another and the voice of an angel-a real angel-soothed me.

Over the course of three days I was through an immense amount of pain. I writhed and twisted as a deep ache shook my whole body. The situation was indescribable. Even through all the suffering I felt two people there beside me. I kept wondering to myself why I was put through this torment.

I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I was Rosalie; I was the reincarnation of Helen of Troy (I've been told so countless times). I could bring men to their knees and turned other girls away with shame from just looking at me. If I was so perfect and ascending to heaven, why was I being put through all this?

Then finally, everything became clear. My eyes opened for the first time in so long and a chilling sense filled my body. I felt so cold; so hollow. When I turned my head my eyes met that of a beautiful woman. She was gorgeous. She was pale and had the most stunning pair of topaz eyes.

That's when I met Esme and Carlisle. They explained what happened to me. Apparently the fall from my epileptic episode caused internal bleeding. I was dieing. My mother had given me up so easily to Carlisle, whom identified himself as a doctor, and begged him to relieve the pain I was feeling.

The two then proceeded to tell me about the pain I experienced. They told me of what they had done; what I had become. The news was all too much for me. A vampire? I found it all to be impossible. It had to have been. A dream perhaps. I tried to reason with myself but no matter what I did, I wouldn't wake up from my nightmare.

I was non-existent. A nobody. No longer was I the prized daughter of a wealthy family. No longer would I get to play in the yard with my twin brothers. No longer would men write poems of my beauty. If I was a vampire, I had to be hideous. My stomach churned at the thought of me losing my allure and splendor. I wanted to cry but no matter how hard I tried, the tears would never come.

I stayed in the bed for most of my time, denying the outside world. I couldn't do a thing. A desire burned my throat within time. Carlisle explained it was the thirst for blood telling me to eat. I found the whole situation horrifying. Eat? How could I possibly subject myself to a barbaric ordeal of draining a human; something I no longer was.

Carlisle and Esme continued to explain many things to me. They told me how they lived their lifestyle very differently from many of the other vampires. For example, in Carlisle's coven, we didn't drink blood from humans but from animals. The thought of surviving off of blood didn't put me at ease but I was obedient. Though I might've lost my beauty and mortality, I was still a lady; an obedient lady.

When I arose from the bed, my eyes caught my reflection. I gasped in shock at what the reflection revealed to me. My skin became pale like Esme and Carlisle's, very delicate and smooth. My eyes were a deep burgundy color from being freshly born and soon enough they too would become liquid topaz.

I was beautiful, maybe more so than I had been when I was a human. My blond hair was very light and silky, flowing down my back free from the usual tight buns. My body seemed more toned and durable. I felt the joy rush through my very being as I realized I wasn't ugly. I wasn't hideous. I was an ethereal creature. I truly _was _an angel; an immortal soul.

Time passed and soon enough I was introduced to another of Carlisle and Esme's family. Edward. He was an arrogant and egotistical man; that didn't stop him from being devilishly handsome though. Despite from being attractive, I didn't feel any sort of emotion toward him; vice versa. I found him annoying and haughty while he found me vain and narcissistic.

Much to Esme and Carlisle's dismay, there was no physical attraction. Sure we appreciated each other's good looks, but we didn't hold the same emotion that Carlisle had for Esme. Edward was my new brother and I his new sister. Case closed. I soon found that Edward had the power of mind reading. I found that infuriating and rude; he would never leave me to dwell on my own. He always bugged me just like any brother would and scoffed at how I had too much pride.

He _was _right. I even admitted it. Over time I came to appreciate myself and held pride at what I was and who I had been. I was stunning; a goddess of the damned. I made hearts and broke them every step of the way. No one struck my fancy; I only struck others. I was cupid's minion, a siren from hell, and I loved it.

I thought myself invincible until I met _him_. I didn't actually meet him, more like I stumbled upon him during one of my many hunting trips. I was infatuated with him at first sight, which wasn't saying much seeing as he was being mauled by a bear. That didn't matter; I found him irresistible. He was close to death and I felt sheer agony inside my body when I carried him back to Carlisle, hoping wasn't too late to his life.

Emmett joined our family within the next three days and we immediately fell in love. He was more accepting to everything than I was. He and Edward had a rough start at first but soon enough Emmett's bright personality got to everyone. I was incandescently in love and let go of all my prude behavior from before.

Of course he found me beautiful; again, who wouldn't? Emmett as a whole was overwhelming. He was heaven-sent, as I was; a direct descendant from a God. Even when he was a human, he had been very strong and he took that with him to his immortal life. When I asked what I had taken with me, Emmett said I took my ability to lure; Edward said I brought my tenacity.

Alice and Jasper joined our growing family within time. Alice found us in a vision, which was the thing she brought with her from her mortal life. Jasper eased the tension by manipulating the mixed emotions. He was a problem solver in many ways and yet he couldn't control his own problem.

We lived in harmony and learned to love one another as a family; we were close kin. I adored the feeling, but felt saddened at some points when I realized my true family was left behind just like my mortality. Sometimes I wished this were all a dream and then I would wake up to find myself in my room once more or playing with my dog.

Edward pitied me when he heard my thoughts; I hated him for that. He was very nosy but ended up consoling me in a way that no one else could. Perhaps that was why he was the favorite of the family; the baby. Every protected him and yet teased him. He was the youngest out of our whole family as a mortal, but the one easiest to love.

It was sad. I could see the envy burn in Edward's eyes when he watched Emmett embrace me, or when he witnessed a tender moment between Jasper and Alice. He never had that feeling; it was distressing. So many years passed and yet Edward never found someone that held his interest. Many girls swooned over him, just like many men hit on me, but not one struck his fancy.

Then _she _came along.

Isabella Marie Swan, the bane of my existence. I couldn't stand the girl and the things she did to Edward. He went from perfectly at ease to a nervous wreck. The day she came into town, he left. The worthless human drove one of our family away and at that point I hated her. Esme fell into a depression while the rest of the family moped around.

A few days later he returned and oddly rejuvenated. It was strange but everyone accepted him back with open arms, no questions asked. Of course not; he was Edward. He could do nothing wrong. That was his charm; one in which I envied but then again, _I _was the beautiful one.

Things changed when Edward returned. He began to pursue the human girl whom he referred to as Bella. It was sickening on how much he pined when the subject came to her. He was obsessed with the insignificant girl; he was besotted. Soon enough Edward revealed his true desire for her, how is heart longed to be near her.

I thought he was weak. He was letting her blood get to his head. There was no way in frigid hell that Edward could become smitten with _that_ girl. It was unfathomable. But it was true. Edward found his soul mate in life and I hated everything about her.

Some would say I was jealous, but why would I be jealous of her? I was more beautiful than she was, had thorough knowledge of what went on in the world-hell-I was perfection personified. Yes, I admitted it. I was vain and damn proud of it. Me, jealous? Absurd.

Perhaps I did find the fact that she was human quite appealing.

Maybe the fact that she could blush irritated me a bit.

So I was jealous; there was nothing wrong with that. I loathed the way how she captured Edward in her little web in a way I couldn't. I abhorred how hung up Edward was when we left her in Forks for her _safety. _I despised the fact that Edward almost committed suicide by the Volturi when he found out that Bella had flung herself off the cliff.

The thing I hated the most was my pride.

I thought Edward would get over the pathetic girl jumping off the cliff but I was wrong; it broke him into a million pieces. He would never heal until he joined her in death; thank the higher powers that Bella got to him in time. After some time I realized Bella _wasn't _that bad. I never really hated her; I was being childish.

Yes, I was beautiful. Yes, I was vain. Yes, I was full of pride.

But I wasn't the only one.

Bella was pretty. Maybe she wasn't _as _dazzling as I was physically, but she was pretty where it truly counted; on the inside. She was passive and yet determined; clumsy and yet graceful. Her very essence was breathtaking; blood not included. As much pain as it caused me to think this, I couldn't help but do so.

Bella Swan was the real beautiful one; though my pride will never let me admit that out loud.

-:-

"Pride is the villian in many tales though is rescued by the savior in which is humility..."


	2. Greed in Persistence

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Two: Greed in Persistence**

-:-

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was unfathomable. If Bella thought for one second that my family's opinion matter to me, she had to be mental. I didn't care if she _put it to vote_; I wouldn't let her sacrifice her soul for me.

For nothing.

She didn't know what she was talking about and it angered me. Why couldn't Bella see that what she was asking was the one thing I couldn't give her? I waited until I felt her latch her arms around me before I went off running towards my home. _Put it to vote. _Absurd.

I sighed. I was annoyed. Why was she so desperate to escape her human life? Did she think I would leave her again? No. I would never do that; I was too greedy. I was selfish. It took everything I had to refrain from seeing her when I left her in Forks that day. The months passed unceremoniously and with each day I became less animate.

That wasn't saying much. I was technically dead.

She pulled me out of my thoughts as I felt her lips press against my throat. I thanked her and we silently walked inside my home. I called for my family in an audible voice and soon the filed in and sat at the barely used table. I sat down next to my love and squeezed her hand as she spoke of her troubles and concerns. She asked for permission to join my family and I could see the different emotions appearing on everyone's face.

Before Bella _put it to vote _I dropped in my own comments. I could tell she was irritated by my remarks about how the Volturi were no match for my family's power. I smiled as Emmett agreed with me-at least I had one person on my side. Bella rolled her eyes and the _voting_ commenced.

One by one the sound of disdain filled my ears. Were they insane? Did they not care for the safety of Bella? I let out a low growl as 'yes' resounded in my head followed by a 'no' from Rosalie. I smiled at her with appreciation, but I read her thoughts. She voted no, not because she wanted to please me, but because she wished someone was there to warn _her _when Carlisle had transformed her.

Then it came to the only person whose _vote _did count; he would side with me. Carlisle knew how I felt about the situation. He understood me perfectly clear when I explained to him about my worries for Bella. I wouldn't condemn her to a life of damnation. I waited for him to deny Bella of her request, but heard the thoughts run through his head as his eyes were staring directly into mine.

An icy terror shook my body as Carlisle spoke to me. _No. _How could Carlisle do this to me? How could no one see the danger they were putting danger in? I curled my lips back from my teeth and growled loudly; No. I wouldn't let it happen. I refused.

Several thoughts from the others ran through my head.

'_Stop being selfish Edward…'_

'_You're acting immaturely about the whole situation…'_

'_I'm sorry my son, but it is for the best…'_

'_You've already chosen to not live without her…'_

I glared around the room and tore my hand away from Bella's grasp and marched away from room. I swore loudly and ripped everything in sight apart; destroyed furniture, mangled packages, anything to keep me preoccupied.

This couldn't be happening; Bella couldn't become one of us. It wasn't possible. She didn't know the suffering and regret she would put herself through, put her family through. Bella didn't know the life or people she would leave behind. She didn't know the regret that shook his body every time he attempted to remember things from his human life.

The constant feeling of emptiness would never be filled. I _wanted _her to live out her human life. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just stay human? Alice's thoughts pulled me from my tantrum for just a moment.

'_You're being unreasonably greedy Edward.'_

I already knew that though. I _was _greedy and had been ever since I was a child. That was the one thing that didn't change about me. I wasn't greedy in the sense of possessions and money, but in a way where I wanted things to remain good and living. I had become terribly avaricious to my birth-mother as I wept over the loss of my pet dog. I was selfish when my father had been stricken ill with the influenza. I was rapacious when I wanted to join the war effort after the Lusitania had sunk though was refrained when the influenza captured me.

I couldn't change that one flaw about me. I was greedy, but I didn't care. If being greedy meant that Bella would remain human then nothing matter to me; the decision would be in vain. My eyes perked up to the conversation in the other room when I heard Bella asking Alice _where she wanted her_.

No. _No. _NO.

I roared angrily and stomped back ran back into the room right in front of Bella. I glared down at her furiously, rage eminent on my face. I shouted at her a bit too harshly, but I couldn't help it. Was she insane? Did she lose all sense that she once had? How could she even _think _that I would allow any of this to happen? I wouldn't. It _wouldn't _happen.

I saw her cringe away from me and cover her ears. Good. She finally got the message. I heard Alice squeak and tell Bella nervously that she couldn't change her. I felt a tiny bit of relief course through my body; at least Alice had some logic in her. I saw Bella bend down to glare at Alice saying something about a promise. The two prattled on incessantly and Bella finally said that she trusted Alice.

How could someone so smart be so _stupid_? Alice had self-control but asking her to change Bella was too much. I snarled in fury at the very thought and then I heard Bella sigh and begin to turn to Carlisle; I was faster. I clutched her face in one hand and forced her to look at me while I held a palm out to Carlisle, signaling him to be silent.

That was a vain move for Carlisle spoke anyways; he spoke the words I feared. He told Bella that she would be in no danger if he were to change her. I heard her mumble in agreement. If my heart were still beating it would've stopped at those very words. I quivered with anger as I realized my stubbornness had failed. Usually my greed overpowered everyone but not this time; not at the time when it really mattered.

I did the one thing I hoped would work: guilt. The desire to keep Bella human grew stronger as I reminded Bella of her mother, father, and that pathetic mutt. I warned her of all the people she would leave behind and inwardly smirked as I saw my plan was working. I saw her purse her lips in deep thought and felt proud that my selfishness was working to my advantage. The feeling soon lulled into ache as I saw the pained expression at the thought of choosing.

I cleared my throat and proposed that we should wait until Bella finished high school and moved out of Charlie's to remain inconspicuous. The proposition meant nothing to me however; it was only a plan to buy some time. Carlisle agreed and said the request was reasonable; he always was gullible. Bella hesitated and then said she would consider the situation and I finally relaxed.

I took her hand and decided it was time to take her home. She turned to Carlisle one last time and made him promise to change her after graduation. I gave an exasperating sigh and dragged her out before anymore promises could be made.

We made it to her home in silence once more and I sat her on her bed while I paced around the room. She made a small comment but I waved my hand at her. I had to think very carefully and fast; graduation wasn't too long away. She groaned and rolled her eyes, throwing a blanket over her face. I immediately lay in the bed next to her and uncovered her concealed face.

Again, I was greedy. I had gone far too long without seeing her beautiful face, her enticing scent, or the touch of her lush flesh. An idea came to my mind and I inwardly grinned. I began to ask her if she could have anything in the world what it would be. She replied childishly just as I knew she would and I shook my head. Bella then replied that she wanted _me _to change her.

I paused for a moment. That would be difficult. I humored her and played a new game. Give and take. I asked her what she would trade in return if I granted her request; again she replied childishly with, "Anything."

When I told her five years she stared back at me with horror, appalled by my response. I shrugged and reminded her about her reply and she began to talk in hysterics to finally, "anything but _that_."

I frowned. This would be a bit harder than I thought. I had to buy enough time because the time between now and graduation wasn't enough. I suggested three years and her response was a vehement "No!" Obviously I changing her wasn't the thing she wanted most. She tried to bargain back with me. _Six months? _Ridiculous! She then gave me one year but I demanded for at least two. I had to get all the time I could.

She denied my two years and explained how if I were to remain a teenager then she would too. Women. I thought for a minute until another idea came to me. My eyes brightened as the thought showed me many promises. I was very cautious and slowly told her to marry me. I was greedy. If Bella wanted to be a vampire for eternity, then she would be stuck with me for eternity.

She looked at me as if I weren't serious. There goes my ego. I proposed to her and thought it was a joke. Wonderful. Her face filled with panic at the realization of my proposal not being a hoax. Again with the hysterics. Kiss of death? I rolled my eyes at that comment-wasn't that already going to happen?

It seemed as if Bella had commitment issues. I found it odd that she wanted to be a vampire and yet couldn't marry me. I felt uneasy at that thought-did she really move on without me? Her explanation seemed plausible enough until she retorted haughtily.

Vegas? I shrugged and called her bluff; Bella wasn't known to be impulsive. She whined and promised me eighteen months but I refused. The game of give and take was over-no more ultimatums would be given-I wanted _this._ I felt the strength of my stubbornness fill my body once more; I would win-eventually.

She then said she would have Carlisle change her and I shrugged once more and smiled sweetly. She groaned and called me impossible; a monster. I laughed darkly and asked her if _that _was the reason she wouldn't marry me. She groaned once more and I became sincere. I attempted to _dazzle _her and succeeded once I held her eyes towards mine. I pleaded with her softly and for a moment I thought she gave in until she breathed and shook her head.

I forgo that she was stubborn like I was, but not as selfish. I asked if things would've gone better if I gave her a ring and she instantly protested a little too loudly-Charlie was coming. I hid in her closet and chuckled at the irony of a monster in a closet. Bella and Charlie began to argue about many things-namely me-but I stopped listening.

I smiled at the thought of Bella, my fiancée.

I knew I had won; after all, I _was _greedy.

-:-

"In the game of give and take, greed overpowers generosity."


	3. Envy in Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Three: Envy in Love**

-:-

I hated Edward Cullen.

I despised the bloodsucker for many reasons.

I detested him for being a vampire. I loathed him for having all that undeserved money. Most of all, I hated him because he had the one thing I knew I never would have.

Isabella Marie Swan.

It was love at first sight-well-on my part at least. I was obsessed with Bella when I first met her. She was everything I could ask for; beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted-all around a great girl. Even though I felt that way about her, I didn't stand a chance. I was young Jacob Black and she was two years my senior. Of course she wouldn't think twice about me.

She seemed interested in enough in my stories when we walked away from her friends on the beach. I thought I was charming-more like dreaming. I made the mistake of taking her interest as flirting; as if some dopey freshman would attract a junior. I had high hopes. After I watched her leave I began to bother Billy and coaxed him into reuniting with Charlie.

We drove over to the Swan residence and then I saw her, but she wasn't alone. She was in a really nice car with a guy-and much to my dismay-he was a looker (though I would _never _admit that out loud). I wasn't stupid. I could see the way they looked at each other and it dampened my mood. What a kill-joy. I envied the guy but didn't put too much thought on it because teenage relationships were as common as rain in Forks.

I shrugged off the strange looks and strained posture Billy was showing; the man was old. After the guy left, Bella noticed us and waved. Charlie invited us inside and I had a chance to speak to Bella as she made some dinner. I asked about the guy and realized he was a Cullen, hence Billy's reaction. A twinge of jealousy ran through my body as I thought of the relationship between Bella and Cullen, but again, I shrugged it off.

We went home and Billy went on a rampage and called up the whole reservation. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Some things never changed. All I thought about was one specific person. I dreamed about her and I. Embarrassing, I know, but I am a teenager after all. Things go well and the days seem to pass. Billy and I go back down to Forks to see the Swan's again and I'm eager at the chance to do so.

The Cullen boy was there again with Bella and jealousy took a hold of me once more. They were an item; the fact that he kissed her neck gave everything away. I frowned when Billy gasped at the display of affection. He was so goddamn superstitious. Vampires. I didn't believe it at first-the thought of such a myth was moronic.

I was more depressed than I realized. I didn't want to believe Bella was dating the Cullen boy, but once I saw them kiss, the signs were clear. My mood darkened and I was even angrier when Billy told me to go search for a photo of one of my sisters. I returned a while later to see Bella's face filled with tenacity and Billy telling me that we were leaving. I inwardly groaned and waved goodbye to Bella sadly.

The amount of time and childish crushes were nothing compared to the envy I felt towards the Cullen guy. I sighed with frustration because I couldn't get Bella out of my mind; she was just so perfect. I thought of Bella every moment. I tried my hardest to just put her out of my head, but that proved to be impossible. I was in too deep but I didn't mind; I liked the feeling of hope.

Then Charlie called and pulled me out of my pitiful dreaming. Bella ran away. It was unbelievable-Bella seemed so happy-why would she run away? I was angry with Billy. Maybe if he would've let me gone down to Forks earlier, I would know what was wrong with her. Another call came and Charlie says Bella was in a serious accident in Phoenix, but thankfully Cullen's dad was there.

Billy went insane at the mentioning of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but I ignored him. I only focused on Bella. How? I prayed that she was alright. She returned home and I begged Billy to allow me to see her but he forbade it. Attempts of sneaking out were in vain; no one went against Billy's demands.

After fuming a bit, Billy came and found me with a proposition. He told me if I went to Bella's prom and warned her of a few things, I would get the parts to fix up the Rabbit. I was skeptical on what I was supposed to tell her and felt uneasy, but the desire to finish my car was stronger. I could kill two birds with one stone; see Bella and fix up my car.

I dressed up a bit and went over to Bella prom and was shocked. She looked breathtaking-not that she didn't before-but there was something about her. She looked different and amazingly pretty. My stomach began to churn as envy chilled my bones. Bella was still with Edward Cullen and it kills me, but I don't say anything because _she _was happy and that was all that mattered.

Cullen looked a bit disturbed when I asked to cut in, but he allowed me to take a hold of Bella. Her eyes sparkled and I felt myself spiral into a world of my own; I dreamt of a moment like this, but instead _I _took her to the prom and I wasn't envious of Edward Cullen. It killed me but I told Bella everything I was supposed to and profusely apologized and let her know that I didn't believe in anything Billy told me.

She smiled and understood. I had to remind myself to breath and was saddened when the song ended and Cullen was at our side. I reluctantly let go of her and walked out of the gym with a sigh. She was way out of my league and untouchable now. It sucked but I had to try and get over it.

The summer passed and it was a pretty good one. I had a girlfriend or two, hung out with my friends, put a few hours in the shop, but nothing could make me forget about Bella Swan. I couldn't help the way my stomach flipped or the way my heart beat rapidly when Billy mentioned her. Again, I was a teenager. I couldn't help the envy either when Billy mentioned Cullen. Time passed and things stayed the same until one night.

Charlie called and told us Bella was missing. Panic filled my body and I felt my heart race with anxiety. I wanted to go search for her but Billy shook his head; that didn't stop me. I hiked through the woods calling out her name until I reached the Swan residence, but by the time I get there Bella is already sleeping in her bed. I then learn the Cullen's left and Edward left Bella in the forest.

I was confused. I didn't know whether to be happy for myself or sad for Bella-surely she was miserable. The days passed and Charlie begged Billy for advice. I picked up bits and pieces of the conversation and hear a bunch of things thrown around. Charlie says Bella isn't herself. He says that she goes into hysterics and possibly catatonic; she doesn't sleep, she doesn't eat.

That's when I truly hated Edward Cullen. I didn't envy him anymore.

He hurt her. That jerk caused Bella pain. Thanks to that moron, Bella was broken and Charlie becomes even more worried. I'm allowed to see Bella but I want to give her space; I'm sure she didn't want company. I couldn't help but think about her. The fact that Billy and Charlie kept talking to one another didn't help either. I prayed that Bella would be alright but from what heard, nothing changed.

She wouldn't smile, she wouldn't laugh, and she wouldn't do anything. Charlie said she was like a zombie. He said she screamed during the night and was desperate; he didn't know what to do anymore. I heard Billy mutter something about her going to Florida to stay with her mom. I wasn't too happy about the situation but I guessed if it would make Bella feel better, my opinion didn't matter. She didn't go though-she had a fit.

One day out of the blue Bella came around and boy did she look different. Her hair was longer and darker than I had remembered and her face was paler. There were purple bruises under her obsidian eyes from the lack of sleep; she looked worse than I had thought she would but she was still so beautiful. She looked broken and alone, frail and weak. Her body suffered from a dramatic weight loss and she looked almost breakable.

But when she smiled at me everything seemed fine. The love I felt for her from before rushed back in as a faint sparkle reached her eyes like the last time I had seen her. I gave her a bright grin and we immediately caught up. No matter how broken she was, I promised to fix her. No matter what it cost, I would try and make her whole. We spent a lot of time together and the envy from before vanished; she was here to see me and that was all that really mattered.

She told me about the motorcycles and I became really enthusiastic. A lot of the time we spent together consisted of us shopping for parts and fixing up the bikes; she watched of course. Embry and Quil came around and started teasing me and I smirked as I saw the envy in Quil's eyes. I knew that Bella wouldn't ever think of me in _that _way, but again, I had high hopes. We spent time outside of fixing bikes. We did homework together and hiked; she even invited me to watch a movie with her and I obliged.

I was persistent and flirted with her. She knew but ignored it which only made me try harder. I would hold her hand or put my arm around her and she seemed fine as long as _I _knew the boundaries. I felt comfortable around Bella and could be myself. I confided in her with the Sam Uley situation and Embry's aversion to people; I was wuss and even cried. She hugged me and held me tight and I could feel my heart swell. Maybe, just maybe, one day she would love me the way I loved her.

We went to the movie with that Mike Newton kid and he gets sick. What a pansy; he couldn't even handle a little blood and guts. I knew that she didn't like him in the way that Newton kid hoped she would. I grinned when she said she liked me best. I was on top of the world until I felt a fluttering sensation in my body. I dropped that Newton kid and Bella off and went home. Before I left, I promised that I would never hurt her. She smiled and appreciated my corny promise and I went home. I didn't feel very well.

It was painful to come to terms with what happened; with what I had become. I didn't want to believe I was a monster, but how could I not? I was a mythical creature; a werewolf. It dawned on me that the stories were true. Billy wasn't a nutcase after all. Vampires and werewolves were just childish tales, but they were _real_. My whole world turned upside down in a matter of a few hours.

As much as it upset me, I ignored Bella. It literally killed me inside to deny her phone-calls, but I knew it was for the best. I didn't want to hurt her. I _couldn't _hurt her. In order to fix her to maker her whole again, I would have to let her go. I could barely tolerate the empty feeling within me along with the terror when _Laurent _almost butchered Bella.

It was the danger like that which made me stay away from Bella. I hoped that she would understand; it became clear that she didn't when she parked outside of my home. The pack and Sam were angry but I said I could handle Bella-at least I tried. I felt like absolute crap when I went back on my promise; it nearly killed me.

She blamed herself and left. I loved Bella. I _really _loved Bella. I wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen, so I left her there alone, just like that filthy bloodsucker Cullen. The pack said it was for the best, but I refused to take their sympathy. The whole thing with Bella drove me crazy to the point where I had to see her. I ended up seeing her, and mind you she wasn't exactly that happy to see me, but I couldn't exactly tell her what happened.

And then there came a loophole. I told her to think long and hard about the stories I told her when we first met; she was so oblivious. Within a day I saw her at the beach and after a few misconceptions, we became friends once more. I was glad and the love I felt for her grew each and every day. She told me a few interesting facts about the bloodsuckers and I ended up taking her to meet the pack.

They were angry with me at first until I revealed that the red-haired bloodsucker wanted Bella. I felt obligated to protect Bella; I was a werewolf and had the strength to do so. The whole pack seemed to accept Bella within time and we would go on patrol to track down the leech and exterminate her. I saw the terrified look in Bella's eyes when I told her what the pack was going to do. She was afraid for me. I laughed and dismissed the thought and assured her that all would be well. We almost caught up with the fiery haired devil until she escaped in the water, an advantage for vampires. I raced back to the beach only to find Bella missing and then I heard her.

I heard Bella scream loudly and then slowly fade away. I was reminded of the promise I made to her about cliff diving and took off into the water; I had to save her. The only thing that was in my mind was to make sure she was all right. I couldn't lose Bella. I couldn't lose the one thing that was worth fighting for. Not after all this time…

She coughed up heaps of water and I felt a wave of relief wash throughout my body. She was alive and would be okay, but I regret calling out for Sam; Harry Clearwater died of heart failure. Anguish and redemption was a heavy mix, but for some reason I couldn't feel one without the other. I took Bella to my home and we soon fell asleep; she was my comfort.

I woke up with her at my side and smiled. Maybe I was getting to her…maybe she loved me…

I decided to take her back home; Charlie was most likely mourning on his own and needed someone. I held her in my arms and she is a perfect fit, but she was reluctant and pulled back. I was patient and let it go. My senses got to the best of me and I could feel a vampire nearby in Bella's home, and I immediately come up with either phasing or keeping Bella safe. I chose the later.

Bella tells me to stop; it was a Cullen, she screeched. She tells me to take her home but all I could think about was the anger in me so I did the only thing I could to not hurt myself and her. I pushed her away and told her to take herself back home. I phased and ran off into a different direction until I calmed my temper. Betrayal never felt so heavy in my heart.

There was a fine line between werewolves and vampires. Bella crossed over and at that moment I knew what side of the line she chose. I wanted to die.

It was a rough night and everyone was bitter to learn the Cullen's were back. I wanted to protect Bella, but Sam held me back. He too knew where her loyalties were and I hated the thought of Bella being with them; the bloodsuckers. I soon found out that only one Cullen returned and at that thought, everyone's nerves eased. At the request of Sam, I went to see what the leech wanted, during the funeral.

The stench of vampire made me sick when I stepped inside Bella's home. It was dark and yet welcoming. Bella speaks vehemently about everything from love, to the Cullen's, to them leaving…and all I could do was hold her. We stayed like that and everything seemed fine. I stared into her beautiful, vulnerable eyes and held her face within my hands, caressing the tearstained face. We stopped breathing and I felt myself bending my head towards hers for a kiss. Maybe she would feel how much I loved her…

The phone rang before I had my chance. I kept one of my hands still on her face and reached over to answer the phone. Rage shook my body as the person was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. They ask for Charlie and I spat that he was at the funeral and he hung up. Vampires were very rude.

Bella was angry when I didn't give her the phone and before I could explain the girl bloodsucker walked in. She seemed fragile but I didn't let my guard down; looks were deceiving. She didn't seem all there. It was as if the girl, Bella called her Alice, were in some distant land. I watched as horror filled her face as she spoke Edward's name just once. Bella fell in shock, but I caught her and sat her down. I glared at the one called Alice and demanded to know what she did to Bella.

The girl leech ignored me and began to talk to Bella. It revolted me how comfortable they were around one another; it was as if they were family. The conversation is incoherent but there was something about Edward being in trouble and it was the fault of some Rose girl. I didn't care. Before I knew it, Bella was packing to leave with Alice to go save her precious Edward.

I couldn't believe that even after all the pain that the jerk caused her; she was still willing to save him. I beg her not to go but she gives me a big hug and leaves. I immediately run off towards the pack and we pick up another trail of the Victoria girl. She was trying to go after Bella. The pack circled her but the harlot escaped from our clutches.

I felt that horrible feeling invade my body once again. Envy.

I kept wondering if Bella would run off to save me if I were in the same situation. I wondered how Bella could accept the bloodsuckers back even though they caused her a huge amount of pain. _I _had to go back to Bella when I caused her pain and even then it was hard to convince her that I was sorry. Envy sucked.

Charlie came over and was panicked. He questioned me about what happened to Bella but I couldn't exactly tell him everything given the circumstances. I felt bad lying to him but I had to do what had to be done.

Bella returned to Forks and much to my displeasure, so did the Cullen's. They were back and that meant so was Edward, the bane of my existence. I was furious with Bella. She didn't even come and see me when she returned; I blamed it on the bloodsucker. Perfect little bloodsucker who had no consequences for his behavior. I decided to do the only thing I could do to keep him away from Bella.

I showed up at Charlie's with Bella's motorcycle. I got an earful from him about reckless danger, but I didn't really listen. Bella was going to hate me, but it was for her own good. After Charlie finished with me I waited in the woods; I knew Cullen would be with Bella. I had a message to deliver.

Just as I expected, Bella was furious. She screamed at me and called me a traitor, but when I tried to tell her it was for her own good she just yelled more. I soon found out that she was already grounded, hence the reason for her not visiting. I felt a little bad about the situation but the mind-reading bloodsucker pissed me off. His ability was too good.

I warned him about the treaty and told him of the specific part about _biting _a human.

The look on Bella's face knocked the breath out of me. Her response was one I didn't expect. She wanted to become one of them. I expected Cullen to defend her but I saw the passive expression and that confused me. Apparently he had no intentions of changing her much to Bella's dismay. That's how I ended up running away with only a few things running through my mind.

I hated Edward Cullen with an extreme passion. I hated him because he got the girl with ease. I hated him because nothing could touch him. I hated him because he returned without suffering from the repercussions. I hated him because Bella wanted to be one of _them_.

But the one thing I hated the most was the fact that _I _envied _him_.

Love was complicating.

-:-

"And so the Countess of Love blessed all, yet left the Count of Envy in shambles…"


	4. Wrath in Composure

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Wrath: Wrath in Composure**

-:-

"_EMMETT!"_

My head snapped up towards the direction my name had been screamed. It was Rosalie. Within half a second, Jasper and I dashed over to Rosalie's side to find her standing there, petrified. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly but she wouldn't speak. All I heard was her repeating Edward's name over and over again.

I sighed thinking she was just having a fit of depression like the rest of us. Ever since we left Forks and Bella, Edward stumbled into a state of agony and ran away from the family; he only called every so often. The loss of my brother affected everyone. It angered me how selfish Edward was. He must've known the repercussions of his departure would impact all of us.

My mind wavered and I focused back on Rosalie, placing an icy kiss on her smooth forehead. I held her closely and attempted to calm her down. I stared at Jasper and saw him sigh as he manipulated Rosalie's emotions to calm her down enough to explain her sudden outburst.

Rose pushed away from me and shook her head and let out tearless sobs. I watched in confusion and tried to coax her to talk coherently; I couldn't understand a word that was coming out of her mouth. I thought she might've felt guilty about Bella jumping off the cliff; that tore Jasper and I up along with Alice. My sister whisked away to Forks to check up on Charlie.

"Rose…"

She stared at me and I saw the fear in her eyes. I was worried now.

"Talk to me Rose."

"E-Ed-ward," she gasped weakly, clutching her stomach.

I shook my head at her. "We all miss him Rosalie-"

"No," she said in a feeble voice. "It's not that Emmett. He's gone. Edward is going to the Volturi."

My eyes widened slightly. I growled at Rosalie. "This isn't funny Rose."

"Do you see me laughing?" she snapped tenaciously. "Edward is going to Italy to ask to Volturi to kill him"

I stared at Jasper who was equally shocked. He ran inside and I assumed he was going to call Alice. I stared back at Rosalie and then it dawned on me.

"You didn't…" No. She couldn't have. She bit her lip like an innocent child and bent her head down. I grabbed her face within my hands, forcing her to stare at me. Shame was etched all of her face. "Please tell me you didn't Rose…No…"

Her body shook as she choked out more dry-sobs. "I'm _sorry_, I'm so sorry…I didn't think…I didn't mean…"

Anger filled my body to the point where I couldn't control my temper. "_Why_?" My jaw hardened.

"I-I thought that maybe if he knew, Edward would come home and we could be a family again-"

"How could you be so _thoughtless_ Rosalie?" I growled at her. Her face was tortured, but my temper would not settle. "Why in the hell would you do that to your _brother_? To our _family_?"

Her face hardened as she pulled away from my grasp. "That miserable whelp didn't deserve Edward."

A feral snarl rumbled in my chest. "I can't believe you! How dare you do that Rosalie; you had no right to call him-"

"He is my brother-"

"HE IS MY BROTHER TOO!" I shouted at her. I saw her eyes widen with shock. I never yelled at Rose before but I couldn't control my temper. I was furious at her. "He is Jasper and Alice's brother _too_. He is Esme and Carlisle's _son_."

"I know that Emmett," Rosalie whispered, her voice dripping with guilt.

I hissed at her. "And you condemned him to death. I hope you are happy."

"Don't you _dare _think for one minute I wanted this for Edward," Rosalie said harshly. Her eyes were glazed over with grief as she spoke to me. "Don't you think I know what I've done? Do you really think I'm that callous? That I enjoy taking pleasure out of watching my family suffer."

"Well if you were _that _thoughtless-"

"Yes, I was thoughtless; I didn't know Edward would go commit suicide just because his blood-lover jumped off a cliff. It isn't my fault that Alice was wrong about her vision!"

I blinked. Bella was alive? I glared at Rosalie, not out of hate, but out of raw anger. "So you are telling me, our brother is off to kill himself for no reason?"

I turned around and ran to my Jeep. Not if I could help it. Edward _wouldn't _die because of Rosalie's stupidity. No. I wouldn't let it happen. I saw Rosalie get into the car and I let out a low growl. "Get out."

"No."

"Rose, I am in no mood to entertain you," I said through clenched teeth. "Get. Out."

She sneered at me with insolence. "I won't let you push me over just because your wrath is great than mine. If you want to save Edward, then push past your obstinacy and drive."

I threw the car in drive and we drove in silence. I couldn't even bear to look at her. I couldn't fathom how foolish Rosalie was. Didn't she care at all for Edward? Just because she hated Bella, didn't mean she could go and flaunt it. The girl was too tenacious for her own good. I shook my head and breathed heavily.

Bella was _alive_. The girl I had come to be fond of was alive, and Edward was going to pull a Romeo. I grimaced at thinking what Bella would do if we were too late-No-we wouldn't be too late. I pressed on the gas pedal and reached full speed, the trees and road blurring past us. I prayed to God that Edward would be all right. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to him.

And I had an epiphany. I turned my head to stare at Rosalie. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her mumble prayers under her breath, beseeching to the lord for Edward to be all right. I began to panic. How could _Rosalie _live with herself if Edward didn't make it? I thought back on what I had said to her earlier and frowned at my malicious behavior. I suppose my rage didn't help her either.

I tried to imagine if I lost Rose, but I couldn't. The thought refused to come to mind because I knew that if she left, I would too. The two of us were bound mind, body, and soul. I would not live without her; I _refused _to live without her. I shook, not out of anger, but out of regret. I reached over and touched her hand and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her become aware of our surroundings.

I stopped the car abruptly and turned to her with the deepest amount of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

She stared back at me and I knew if she could, tears would be drowning in her beautiful, honey eyes. "Please forgive me," she whispered, lacing her fingers with mine.

I lifted her hand to my mouth and brushed my lips against her knuckles. I then pulled her closer and placed a light kiss upon her trembling lips. We both smiled and I gave her a sincere look. "Everything will be fine." I felt it in my non-beating heart.

The phone rang. It was Jasper. He warned us to go no farther and told us of what Alice said to him. I felt thankful that Alice had stopped us; if I didn't forgive Rosalie and let my anger consume me, I too could've caused Edward's death. More than one life would be lost and by my sin of wrath.

-:-

I leaned back against the Jeep, Rosalie's hand entwined with mine. Alice and Bella made it just in time; I had to thank Bella later. She saved our brother. I saw them coming towards us and I chuckled as Bella was being supported by Edward and Esme. The girl had a tough three days. I felt Rosalie stiffen and I squeezed her hand gently.

"It's fine," I assured her as we slipped into the Jeep.

Edward and Bella joined us and I drove off back to Forks towards Bella's home. I heard a mixture of fear and anxiety in Rosalie's voice as she said Edward's name. Our brother shook his head and stared at her with forgiving eyes. She then said Bella's name with the same voice and the young girl mumbled incoherently.

I chuckled and said it didn't count when she was unconscious and Bella mumbled back that she wasn't. Bella definitely left the building. Rosalie turned back and stared out the windshield, the traces of a smile appearing on her face.

-:-

"And so the hand of fate used its Wrath upon the people but only by Forgiving did fate show celemency…"


	5. Lust in SelfControl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Five: Lust in Self-Control**

-:-

A low groan escaped my lips as excess venom dripped down my throat.

I could smell her. The faint scent of her floral blood burned my senses, but I knew she was off-limits. Bella was her name.

I've always struggled with my _affliction_. I didn't adapt as well as the others, but then again, they didn't have my yearning. The rest of my family didn't suffer as I did from the bloodlust; they didn't have the chance to consume the amount of human blood I did. There were a few exceptions in the beginning, but not everyone is strong enough to resist.

My problem was by far harder. I was never restricted from doing much of anything ever since I was a child. If I wanted something, I _would _get it. I was an obstinate and determined person when it came to the things I wanted, but I soon learned that being stubborn didn't always get me those things. Alice was one of the many things I had to fight and sacrifice for.

Alice didn't like the idea of consuming human blood and disapproved of my habits. At first I thought her foolish. Who was she, a mere girl, to judge me? I thought I could show off my power and agility and win her over. That didn't go over so well when I found that she too was just as strong and fast. My masculinity never recovered.

As I said before, I was never restrained from what I wanted. I drank, I smoked, I gambled, and I slept with women. Blood wasn't the _only _thing I lusted after-that only occurred when I became eternally damned. Words like 'self-control' and 'temperance' weren't part of my vocabulary.

My world fell apart when I became a vampire. I couldn't hold down liqueur without wanting to vomit, but not from over-consumption. I couldn't smoke and feel satisfied from the choking tobacco. I couldn't be around people without wanting to rip off their heads and go crazy. I felt a million emotions at one time and thought I was suffering from the sins in my life. But _she _made it all better.

My Alice.

Our relationship was odd. She knew things about me that even I didn't know, and I knew how she felt about me. We could read each other and speak without words. It was beautiful. We then met up with Carlisle and Esme and the rest of the family and learned of _their _way of living. I wasn't so convinced, but if it meant to stay with Alice, then I would try.

Talk was cheap. Promises didn't stay in tact. They were meant to be broken. I was under constant surveillance when Edward-at the time I didn't know he could read minds-found a few compromising plans in my head. I hated him at first and thought he was a snitch. I would growl at the fact that he could read my mind, and he hated the way that I could read his emotions.

I sighed and lived my life on restraints. I didn't like the feeling at all. I loathed how the bloodlust seemed to control me, but I also despised how I couldn't contain my _other _lust. Alice was my significant other and I cherished her. She was beautiful, intelligent, charming…the list could go on. We didn't show our affection like Rosalie and Emmett did. We didn't need to. All I needed was a smile from Alice and I was content the rest of my day.

But even all the love in the world couldn't satisfy the dull ache I felt. I got a little better as the years passed, and I soon grew fond of my new family. I respected Carlisle's way of living and treasured Esme's kindness. I admired Emmett's strength and the way he helped me control my bloodlust. I found Rosalie's dark humor and obstinacy amusing during my bad days. Alice and Edward, however, were different.

Alice was everything to me and I loved her without any doubt. She soothed me during the rough times and didn't hold many restraints over me; she helped me adjust a lot better. Even though she was sweet, she was also very cunning. During one of the many weddings that Rosalie and Emmett had, I held Alice close and whispered when _our _wedding would be. She merely smiled and told me when I could commit myself to self-control, that she would commit herself to me by marrying me.

As much as a pain Edward was to me in the beginning, I grew to like him overtime. He was a very peculiar person; he was different than anyone else. I immediately saw that he was the golden child of the family, and obviously the baby. Everyone doted on Edward and thought he was the perfect example of Carlisle's experiment. Everyone thought they truly knew our brother, but they were wrong.

No matter how sarcastic and amused Edward seemed to be on the outside, he was empty on the inside. Behind closed doors, Edward was just a hollow shell. I could feel the jealousy he felt towards our family; he was alone even though we all smothered him. He didn't have a significant other like everyone else and I could feel the agony of neglect. There was a wounded child in him that nobody saw, and much to his dismay and mine, I would manipulate his emotions. I couldn't tolerate seeing my brother in such pain.

Decade by decade, the world slowly changed. Poverty was inevitable. War ensued. Hippies were strewn a bout. The only thing that seemed to stay the same was my desire for human blood. I tried to test the boundaries and go on hunting trips less than I usually did. I attempted to wean away from my blood consumption in hopes that I could become just like the rest of my family. My difficulty with adaptation seemed to ease as long as I didn't push my limits _too _much.

After too long a stay in Alaska, our family moved to a placed called Forks in Washington. I grimaced as I thought of more rain. I loved the sunshine in my human life and didn't find rain in any way appealing. Another sacrifice. I thought of the repercussions of going into the sun; sparkling in the sunlight wasn't normal. The usual reaction to our arrival was inevitable. Girls and guys would flock us and try to become friends, but we ignored everyone. Soon enough the humans learned. It was better that way.

Apparently Edward didn't get the memo when he first became infatuated with Bella. We all thought it was absurd how he risked our exposure just to save some human girl's life. Things got out of hand when he began to watch her at nights; the reaction was just not normal. Over time Edward spent lunches with the girl and soon enough, every waking moment with her. I found it odd how he could be so close to the girl and fight his urges at the same time.

I didn't think the relationship was serious until Edward confided in Emmett and I. He said that something about the girl called out to him, but it wasn't just the girl's blood. Emmett said he experienced something similar, but he was only attracted to the blood. I shrugged. I lusted after human blood routinely, girl or boy.

Then the fool went and invited Bella. I frowned.

That was how I ended up here, in my room, glaring at the ceiling. Was he testing me? My limits were being pushed enough as it was; now I had to deal with a human in _our _home. My head snapped up as I heard my door being opened. It was Alice. I smiled as she made her way to the side of my bed and sat down. Her hand reached up and brushed a few stray hairs from my eyes, but it was in vain. My hair was forever messy.

I grabbed her hand and brushed my lips against her palm. "Need something love?" I asked nonchalantly.

A smile graced my angel's face. "Only you." She bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Before I could even respond, she pulled away.

"Tease," I growled huskily though smiled playfully.

She giggled and got up from the mattress. "Come on. It is time to meet Bella."

"I can smell her," I groaned, unwillingly taking Alice's hand. "This sucks."

"She is a very sweet girl Jasper…please do this?"

I hated it when she did that. I couldn't say no to my angel of the damned. "You know I will."

Her eyes brightened as she dragged me with her towards the stairs. I saw her run towards Bella and place a small kiss on the girl's cheek while giving her a hug in the process. I felt a twinge of jealousy run through my body at how comfortable Alice was with the girl. I then looked at Edward and noticed something odd about him.

He didn't feel empty. He didn't feel sorrow.

He felt…happy.

My eyes widened slightly as an epiphany hit me. That girl, the one I thought insignificant, was special. She wasn't insignificant, anything but. This Bella girl made Edward _happy. _I saw the two exchange a quick smile and gasped in awe. Not only was Edward happy, but he was _in love_. Bella was amazing.

I watched as Carlisle and Esme beamed with joy. They loved the girl already. Alice turned her head slightly towards mine; I felt the strength to descend the stairs. With each step I took, I felt my will-power go down just a bit until I found it fit to stop at the foot of the stairs. No. I wouldn't cross the line too much. Bella stared up at me with childlike eyes; she was so pure…so innocent.

The bloodlust within me eased and I soon felt myself liking the girl. She changed everyone's mood. She made everyone happy. She made Edward feel. I nodded and decided I would do this for _them_. I raised my hand to wave and said a curt hello. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged.

'I won't let you down,' I thought to him. He smiled. I didn't promise to him though; promises were meant to be broken, and he knew that too.

All I could do was try. I would try to remain in control of my demons. I would try not to consume human blood. I would try not to disgrace my family. I would try for Alice. Sometimes trying wasn't good enough but that was all I could do for the time being.

Temperance is a virtue that I've learned to live by, but lust is the vice that I was born with.

-:-

"The temptress of Lust feeds off the Willpower from the strongest of men…"


	6. Gluttony in Restraint

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

Warning: Eclipse spoilers in this chapter.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Six: Gluttony in Restraint**

-:-

I inwardly groaned as Edward began to swear up a storm.

Ever since Bella pulled her little stunt and ran off to La Push to meet the mutt, Edward had become unbearably whiney. He kept groaning about how he couldn't leave her alone anymore. I gritted my teeth at Bella's stupidity. _I _had to deal with the repercussions of _her _actions. What did she honestly see in that mongrel?

I rolled my eyes as Edward threw his hands up in the air. I heard Emmett and Jasper snicker as they compared our brother's tantrum to that of a woman; they both received a smack in the head from me. I didn't mind if they teased Edward, but to compare his little fit to that of a woman's wrath was _just insulting_.

I droned out Edward's complaints and thought about the new piece of artwork that was supposed to arrive this afternoon. A smile traced on my lips as I thought of my _flaw _as my family liked to put it. I loved to obtain items. Anything. Whether it was jewelry, artwork, clothes, electronics, musical instruments, books, or whatever tickled my fancy, I enjoyed maintaining possession of said items.

Edward snorted. I glared up at him as he read my thoughts. Nosy little brat. I smiled brightly as he glowered at my thoughts. Serves him right. At least I didn't resort to Rosalie's method of sexual images that made Edward squirm. I wasn't _that _cruel. I picked up a magazine off the table as our brother continued his ranting. Pathetic. He would never give up.

"I love that dress," Rosalie commented, pointing to a low-cut gown.

I shrugged and pointed to another. "I prefer this one. I think I'll just have to buy it."

I heard Emmett hum 'Material Girl' under his breath and I swatted at him playfully. I was _not _Madonna. Everyone had their guilty pleasures, and mine was shopping. I was gluttonous. Yes, I admit it, I was over-indulgent.

I wasn't _selfish_. I loved to buy gifts for others-especially Bella. I would always laugh at her scowling. Everyone knew of my guilty pleasure; my taste of sin. Jasper would joke with me and call it my illness. I scoffed. Buying and valuing items was _not _an illness. If I was going to live an eternity as a vampire, I might as well have some fun, right?

I never did get the chance; at least I don't think I did, when I was human. The fact that I couldn't really remember a thing didn't help much, so I was making up for lost time. I was acting like any sensible person; I bought the essentials.

"I wouldn't call your constant ebay buying _essential_," Edward snorted as he air-quoted 'essential'.

I glared. "Well I wouldn't call your eerie obsession with music necessary."

"I'm an appreciator of music. Case closed."

"Always an answer from you," I muttered lowly. "Go on with your tantrum baby boy."

Edward growled. He hated it when any of us referred to him as a child. "I'll ignore that."

"Shocking." Jasper commented as he flipped through the channels of the T.V. It was never a dull moment in the Cullen home. I sighed and inwardly wished Bella was here. Edward's eyes flickered towards mine; he was still angry even after the conversation from last night. Yet another vision.

I snorted at Bella's analogy. Switzerland? Oh please. She had to know that there was no room for passivity when it came to love and war; vampire and werewolf. Only Bella could attract the attention of monsters. Edward let out another low growl from frustration. The boys were supposed to go out soon and he didn't know what to do. Poor, misguided fool.

"Not. Funny." Edward spat, his eyes darkening.

I shrugged. "I thought it was."

"Well if you are going to be so damn infuriating," Edward hissed. "Then help me think of a way to refrain from Bella to visit the mutt."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that? I could easily spend my time doing something more resourceful."

"Like planning a trip to England," Rosalie said. "They are having yet another fashion show."

"Oh really?" I asked, frowning slightly. "I didn't really like last year's summer wardrobe in London-"

"Would you two cease your prattle and _focus_?"

I laughed at how easily irritated Edward got these days. Melodramatic vampires. Lovely. "Again Edward, why would I even waste my time? Bella manages to get around your little restraints and rules even when she _doesn't _try." My mind then wandered to a lovely purse I had seen earlier.

"I'll buy you the whole damn set," Edward snapped, running a hand through his bronze colored hair. "Just help me think of a way-"

As appealing as his offer sounded, I didn't keep it in mind. "I don't know what you are looking for."

"I've got it." His eyes flickered towards mine, a sultry smile resting on his lips. "Distract her."

"How could I possibly distract Bella?" That wasn't possible. The girl was absolutely stubborn.

"Think of something," he said coolly.

I rolled my eyes once more. "I don't think I want to get on Bella's bad side."

"And you would rather be on mine?"

"You are little kitten," I chimed happily. It was true. Despite Edward's sudden outburst and fierce shouting, he never once scared me. I heard Jasper and Emmett howl with laughter and a small giggle escape from Rosalie.

Edward frowned. "What do you want?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'll give you anything," he stated simply. "Just watch over Bella; distract her. Make sure she doesn't go down to roll with the dogs."

"You couldn't possibly offer me anything," I responded monotonously. I flipped through the magazine a bit more until my body went rigid. I felt myself being pulled into another realm; a vision. A beautiful yellow Porsche was parked in our driveway. It looked identical to the one I had seen in Italy. I felt myself being pulled back into reality and I grimaced.

Edward's eyes widened slightly, but he replaced his shock with a smirk. "Oh. I think I can offer you _something_."

I narrowed my eyes at my brother's sudden smugness. "You lie."

"Oh no my dear sister," he replied smoothly as he took out his phone. "One little phone call and that beauty will be all yours."

I bit my lip at Edward's proposition. "I couldn't do that to Bella."

"Just think about those leather seats…"

"Mind clueing us in?" Jasper asked, his voice dripping with curiosity.

I ignored him. I just stared at Edward and groaned. No. I couldn't. Bella would be furious. "I could just wait, besides, who is to say you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

Edward's eyes flashed with mischief. "You'll have the Porsche by dawn."

I pursed my lips in deep thought, thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. Upside, I would get my beautiful and absolutely sexy Porsche, but on the downside, Bella would hate me.

I saw Edward make a face. "Please refrain from making lewd thoughts about the car."

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Lewd images about a _car_? Way to make _me _feel like more of a man Alice."

"What's the catch Edward?" I groaned slightly. I could almost hear the soft purr of the engine.

He smiled back at me pleasantly and folded his hands together in a business like manner. "Easy. Every time I have to be away, you keep an eye on her. Simple. As. That."

I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I can't do it Edward." I then got up from the couch and made my way upstairs towards my room when I heard Edward say something…

-:-

I clutched the steering wheel of the Volvo and waiting for Bella outside of the Newton's shop. The music blared as the bass beat against the speakers. I don't think Edward would appreciate the abuse I was giving to his car but I shrugged. Stupid cheating brothers. I saw Bella get out of the store and stare at me with confusion.

She asked where Edward was but I ignored her and sang along to the song on the radio. When she got inside I saw her cover her ears and I grinned as I turned down the volume. She repeated her question. I shrugged and told her they left early. I saw the disappointment on her face and I tried to cheer her up.

When I mentioned the words _slumber party _she froze. She asked if I was kidnapping her and I mentally cursed Bella for her perceptiveness. I said that I was keeping her until Saturday and that she had nothing to worry about. She was irritated. I sighed. I couldn't please one without annoying the other. Wonderful.

As we pulled into the drive way I saw my stunning, yellow Porsche sitting there. I swooned lightly when we got out of the car and trailed my fingers over the paint.

I was gluttonous. I couldn't _help _choosing the car over Bella.

-:-

"Those whom Indulge rather than Abstain must deal with the repercussions…"


	7. Sloth in Zeal

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations and quotes are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Seven: Sloth in Zeal**

-:-

"_Bella_!" Alice whined as she waved a magazine in front of my face.

Ugh. I should have listened to Edward. He was always the smarter one, and yet I seemed to ignore him every time. I bit my lip to refrain from screaming at my future sister-in-law. Weddings. Honestly, I should have just ran off to Vegas with Edward and elope.

Alice waved a hand in my face and began to snap. "Hello? Bella? If you are imitating me when I have visions again, then I swear-"

I grinned sheepishly at the fond memory and shook my head. "No, it isn't that. I'm just…tired."

"But we have to get this wedding on the road!" Alice exclaimed as she paced around her bedroom. "You gave me such a short amount of time-oh hold on, it's the florist." She put on her headset and began to chat animatedly about orchids or whatnot.

I wasn't usually this lazy when it came to preparations. I was an organized student and always did my homework ahead of time. Slacking was never my alternative, but ever since Alice guilt tripped me into a full on wedding, I began to become indolent. Sloth. No, not the animal, but the actual sin.

Edward found the whole situation amusing and did the whole 'I told you so' routine, except without even saying those words. That boy could work wonders with those smoldering eyes of his. If only he had listened to me before, _then _I wouldn't be stuck in this situation. He didn't even have to help! How fair was that?

Just for that, I was going to make him _eat _at the wedding. I rolled my eyes at my pathetic excuse of revenge. He tempted me with Vegas, and _other _things. Who would've thought that Edward would actually push for a faster marriage? He only wanted to make me happy, but he also knew that I wanted to make _him _happy.

Ugh. He was so greedy and he knew it. The things I did for love. Some days, especially days like this, I wished that Edward would just put his foot down and whisk me away. I wished that he would just turn me and we could get over everything. Get over the wedding.

Then other times I felt bad for thinking those thoughts. I _wanted _to marry Edward. I _wanted _the chance to say a final goodbye to everyone I loved and cared for. I _wanted _to make Alice happy-but right now-I wanted to kill Alice. I loved the girl, I really did, but I wanted to just wring her neck. Of course I would break my fingers in the process and then she would harp about how I wouldn't be able to hold a bouquet when I walked down the aisle.

_Everything _had to do with the wedding. When I ate. When I slept. When I dressed. For pity's sake, even when I brushed my teeth. The girl was a nightmare-not in the vampire sort of way. The right word would be 'over-zealous'. At least she had the right attitude. I wanted to hide under the vast golden sheets of Edward's bed on the nights when Alice and I had _slumber parties_.

I was surprised that Charlie accepted the soon to be marriage between Edward and I. Of course he shouted and was purple-faced, but that was expected. After some calm explanations, Charlie calmed down. I suppose it also had to do with the fact that I told him this was my way of saying goodbye. That nearly killed me. The tears in his eyes said it all.

Edward was surprised at my sudden initiative, and quite frankly, so was I. Never in a million years did I think I would take the sudden impulse to tell Charlie so _soon_. Then again, the wedding was to be held in a few short weeks. I shuddered at the thought. I could just imagine walking down the aisle and suddenly trip and break my nose.

Now _that _would be typical. Maybe I should ask Alice if we could put pillows everywhere. I could just imagine her response. 'It would clash with the themes,' she would say. I laughed at my thoughts and pushed them away just as quick. Ugh. The wedding. What a scary thought.

I turned my head and noticed Alice hissing at the florist about color coordination. A smile traced my lips as I slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the hall. I sighed in relief, inwardly cheering for my oh so _sly _escape. Hah. If it weren't for Alice's obsession with perfection and the wedding, I would be whining as she dragged me back to the room. Sloth. Yes. I was lazy and damn proud of it.

I deserved that much. In my two years of Forks, I never thought I would have the chance to breathe again. After nearly being killed by one vampire, suffering through a tremendous heart break, almost dieing to save the man I loved, almost being massacred by an army of vampires plus a vindictive red-head, and tormented as I was forced to let my best friend go, yeah, I deserved a break.

On top of all that, I managed to graduate high school with a not too shabby GPA. There was no way in hell that I would have to be _tortured _by planning a wedding with Alice. I wanted some peace. I cursed the feeble conditions I had made with Alice. They were long forgotten. As far as I was concerned, this was Alice's play; I was merely an actress.

I pushed on the door lightly and poked my head in. Edward was lying on his bed while staring at the ceiling, obviously in deep thought. A beautiful, melodic piano blared from the speakers of his music system. Yiruma. My smile broadened as I quietly made my way towards the bed and lay down next to my _fiancé_. Boy was that weird to say. His beautiful, topaz eyes snapped open to stare down at me. He smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders to pull me closer to him.

"How goes the planning?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement.

"Just dandy," I replied sarcastically. "You know, I think Alice is planning our honeymoon also."

Edward smirked and pressed his cool lips against my forehead. "I'm sure she isn't. _That _I have planned."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously.

"Well someone has to pick up the slack," he said jokingly. "You've become quite sluggish lately."

"Bah," I muttered, burying my head into his chest.

He chuckled and hugged my closer to his body. I pressed my cheek to the cool contours of his chest and sighed in content. My eyes wandered to my left hand to stare at the ring on my finger. It was actually going to happen. I was going to marry Edward and become part of his family. Everything that I ever wanted would finally come true. All that I worked for was worth it in the end.

And I was exhausted. After all that effort and fighting to make my dreams become a reality, I would finally be and have what I truly wanted. As tired as I was, a little flame within me ignited and egged me to keep going. I just wanted to tell that flame to shut up and extinguish it. But of course, this is me I'm talking about. I'm Bella Swan; I can't escape things that easily-at least not without getting injured.

"What are you thinking about?"

Some things never changed. "Nothing interesting."

"I'm possible," Edward scoffed, "you have a very fascinating mind Bella."

"Only because you can't hear my thoughts," I murmured. My eyes began to droop as a wave of fatigue hit me. "Trust me. Even _I _could put a vampire to sleep."

"Ah fair maiden, how you taunt me so with such false hopes," Edward said feigning despair. "Oh woe is me."

"Whatever grandpa," I laughed while looking up at him. I was too weak to move anymore; too tired. So much for zeal.

Edward frowned. "I'll have you know that I _don't _look like a grandpa for my age thank you very much," he muttered lowly, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"So where is this honeymoon you planned?" I asked nonchalantly. I wasn't fully sure if he heard me because I yawned in the process.

"It's a surprise." Edward shifted me and turned to lie on his side. "Maybe you should take a nap. You haven't been getting that much sleep lately."

"Was I talking in my sleep again?" I felt a rush of heat fan my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Just the usual bouts of giving Alice death threats," Edward snickered. "Actually you said something about Emmett being the minister and Jasper trying to whisk you away…"

I couldn't really remember my dream from the night before. My sleeping habits had been reduced to almost nothing; to the point where if I got more than four hours of sleep that I was lucky. If I wasn't with Alice, I was with Esme and Rosalie, and if not with them, I was with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hiding. Ugh. My thoughts trailed to the invitations. They probably reached everyone by now.

I bit my lip and thought about Jacob. No calls. None at all. Ever since our last talk when I told him if he wanted me to see him that I would, my heart ached. I yearned to see my best friend and to comfort him. No. You can't please everyone. True to my word I hadn't cried over Jacob' both he and Edward deserved much more than my tears. Telling Jacob the truth felt horrible-as if I was saying a final farewell. That was another thing I slacked on.

Edward's cold hand caressed my cheek gently, brushing away the tears that streamed down my face. Great. I broke my promise. That's just wonderful.

"It will be fine Bella," Edward whispered against my lips. I breathed in his scent, savoring my one moment of escape. "You know…it isn't too late. I can easily snatch up those invitations and manipulate some minds. Vegas won't take that long if we leave now." He smiled and kissed me briefly.

I let out a petulant sigh. "No," I said, my voice strong and sure. "Whether you like it or not mister, you are stuck with me for all eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." His voice was like silk as he pressed his lips against mine roughly. "My Bella," he groaned quietly.

I was awake now. Typical Edward; he was _so _greedy, but then again, so was I. He was _my _Edward and I wouldn't share. Hah.

I placed both of my hands on either side of neck, pressing eagerly against his body. I felt that flame within me spark to life once more and grinned as Edward pulled me closer. Boundaries weren't really an issue anymore, and soon enough, they never would be. We rolled around until I finally gave in and lay back obediently. I was far too tired to fight back in our ardent romance; the fervor that was once there was washed out.

"And you call us disgusting. For shame Edward," Emmett gasped, roaring with laughter. Within a fraction of a second, Edward was sitting on the bed with me in his lap as he scowled at his brother. Emmett laughed once more and pointed at his brother. "You have sex hair!"

"What do you want?" Edward growled, reaching up to touch his hair. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the dark blush and sheer humiliation.

Jasper appeared in the doorway next to Emmett and let out an exasperating sigh. "I was enjoying a nice game of Texas hold'em with Rosalie and Emmett when an overpowering wave of lust washed over me. Normally I assumed it was Alice obsessing over wedding details-"

"-until we heard Edward," Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust, while appearing next to Emmett. "_Moaning_."

"I was not!" Edward protested hotly.

"So you and Bella were just wrestling?" Emmett chuckled as he stared at my face. "You are redder than a tomato. I hope you can still wear white to your wedding."

I glared at Emmett and heard a low growl come from Edward. I was about to retort when I saw a blur run into the room. I blinked and saw Alice only inches away from my face, her hand covering the microphone of her headset.

"Bella, did you forget something?" Alice asked, slightly miffed.

"Er…" I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips in thought. Had I forgotten something?

"Your mother," Alice hissed, holding the phone out towards me, "is wondering why she would need to R.S.V.P. for her daughter's wedding!"

My eyes widened in horror. I _knew _I forgot something. "Oops."

"You didn't tell Renee?" Edward asked incredulously.

I did the only thing I could do. I fainted.

Again, I had the right to be sloth. The fact that I have been putting off telling Renee about Edward and I had _nothing _to do with it. Right.

-:-

"And so Sloth was banished for the lack of work as the mistress of Zeal overpowered all…"


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own any of the Seven Deadly Sins though I might suffer from a few of them. Some situations and quotes are also pulled from the books and I don't own those either. The quotes at the end of the story, however, I do own.

-:-

R&R

-:-

Summary: Each chapter contains a different sin and a different person speaking of the sinful predicament in their perspective.

-:-

**Of Vice and Virtue**

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue **

-:-

An innate feeling, a powerful trait,

None can deny the unrelenting fate,

A vindictive sin, tempting and wrong,

An instinct within, a lulling song.

A seductive whisper into the night,

A power too strong, too alluring to fight,

But with that sin comes something more,

An alternative life, another door.

A prideful girl stares into a mirror,

Vain and tenacious, a sultry leer,

Thoughts revealed, a reflection deceives,

She welcomes humility and watches pride leave.

A greedy boy, an ardent hope,

Too stubborn to let the solution cope,

Another answer to his love's plea,

A persistent response to leave her be.

A lone wolf envies a man,

Cry in the night, hating her plans,

He knows he won't have her to end,

He loves her so strongly, a love to mend.

So strong and powerful, a wrath so great,

An angry man finds it too late,

Soon he sees the error of his ways,

Calm and composed, finally fazed.

A quiet murmur of bloodlust charm,

Wanting, yearning, self-control alarms,

He refuses to give in, a shame no more,

Though the desire burns in his very core.

Material possessions, a gluttonous dame,

Pleasure in spending, a touch of fame,

A restraint on such glamour, her weakest foe,

A yellow Porsche, too hard to let go.

A sloth of a girl, a tender heart,

Her mortal lover, never to part,

Such trials and tribulations, too tired for zeal,

Informing a marriage wasn't much of an appeal.

With seven sins comes seven wills,

An urgency to fight, an emotion to fill,

Of vice and virtue, all rules bent,

With at least _one _of the seven deadly sins.


End file.
